A Favor That Should Be Returned
by reauvafs
Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 Day #3: Carrying Home & Open Arms] Sesi latihan kali ini begitu kelabu dalam benak Atsushi. Kunikida tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi ia tahu ada hal yang dapat diberikannya. Sepatah dua kata, yang sebetulnya kecil namun cukup bermakna bagi mereka berdua.


Title: A Favor That Should Be Returned

Rated: T

Character(s): Atsushi N, Doppo K

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 Day #3: **_Carrying Home_** & _**Open Arms**_] Sesi latihan kali ini begitu kelabu dalam benak Atsushi. Kunikida tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi ia tahu ada hal yang dapat diberikannya. Sepatah dua kata, yang sebetulnya kecil namun cukup bermakna bagi mereka berdua.

**Warning(s): sequel to Caring For Healing This Almost Shattered Ideals fic, i can smell kuniaku here but thats for another story, late prompt i guess**

_"It was better to know the **worst** than to **wonder**."_ — Margaret Mitchell

* * *

Atsushi berpegangan pada dinding di sampingnya, berusaha bangkit kembali. Tubuhnya baru saja terhempas hingga ke belakang oleh gerakan banting milik Kunikida. Sebenarnya ia dapat mengeluarkan cakar harimaunya untuk menyerang, tapi itu bukanlah solusi yang tepat bagi tujuannya berlatih dengan seniornya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Favor That Should Be Returned**

Sudah empat bulan terlewati sejak dirinya memohon pada Kunikida untuk diajari bertarung tanpa menggunakan kemampuan khususnya. Semua tahu Harimau di dalam dirinya begitu kuat dan menarik minat banyak orang di luar sana, hanya saja ujung dari lawan Atsushi bukanlah orang yang bisa dikalahkan hanya bermodalkan kemampuan tersebut.

Tidak mungkin Atsushi melupakan janjinya dengan sang anjing Port Mafia. Pria bebal itu bilang ada hal yang tak bisa diterimanya dalam diri Atsushi sehingga ia harus _mendistorsi_nya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Kebencian tak berdasar biasanya menjadi pemicu pertarungan mereka, namun kali ini tidak ada hal seperti itu dalam ucapan maupun mata Akutagawa.

Kemarahan, kebingungan. dan keingintahuan—mungkin itulah yang dapat ditemukan Atsushi saat mereka saling membuat janji. Tentu sebuah janji tidak bisa dijalankan apabila salah satu pihak tidak mendapat keuntungan, jadi Atsushi mengiyakan keinginannya dengan memberikannya peraturan untuk tidak membunuh siapapun dalam waktu setengah tahun.

Waktu sudah berjalan sekarang, tepatnya sudah nyaris lima bulan setelah janji tersebut disepakati. Akutagawa tidak menampakkan diri sama sekali dihadapannya, Atsushi bahkan bertanya-tanya apa pemuda itu dibunuh musuh lain yang menaruh dendam padanya atau mungkin ia benar-benar mengikuti perjanjian tersebut. Atsushi lebih mempercayai yang pertama.

Tapi ini bukanlah waktu untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya. Ia paham, paham sekali bahwa nyawanyalah yang menjadi taruhan kali ini. Akutagawa yang mengajaknya berjanji saat itu bukanlah pria pendendam pada objek yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal masa lalunya dengan Dazai, Atsushi sudah tahu kurang lebih setengahnya dan yang terlihat dari sudut pandangnya adalah Akutagawa membutuhkan sebuah bukti bahwa Atsushi adalah dinding penghalangnya dalam menggapai tujuannya.

Atsushi memang sudah mengikuti pelatihan teratur dengan Kunikida. Sekarang ia sudah bisa menyerang tanpa muncul terang-terangan; Kunikida kerap mengomelinya yang berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari depan tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Atsushi bergerak cepat secara zig-zag, membuat senironya sedikit serius dalam menghadapinya. Meski diakhir Kunikida tetap bisa memprediksi pergerakannya dan melemparnya kembali ke belakang, kemajuan pesatnya selama empat bulan ini sudah cukup menorehkan kebanggaan pada Atsushi.

(Tapi… apa itu cukup?)

Peningkatan kemampuan bertarungnya memang menghasilkan kemajuan yang signifikan, tapi Atsushi tahu di saat dirinya sedang merangkak sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih cerdik dalam menyerang, di waktu yang sama Akutagawa juga sedang melatih kemampuan dirinya di sana. Mungkin ia sudah dapat mengontrol Rashoumon ke dalam skala lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya dan fisiknya menjadi lebih kuat, mungkin pula batuk-batuk yang menjadi ciri khasnya sudah lenyap begitu saja.

Dua bulan lagi mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dengan kekuatan yang dipoles masing-masing, Atsushi harus siap menerima apapun yang akan menjadi jawaban dari pemikiran mereka sendiri. Ada hal yang ingin diberikannya pada orang keras kepala seperti Akutagawa, tapi ia tahu dirinya belum sampai pada taraf memungkinkan dalam memberikan sesuatu padanya.

Dan itu membuat Atsushi _takut_. Bagaimana jika kali ini dirinya kalah? Bagaimana jika poin yang ingin disampaikannya gagal? Bagaimana jika ia _mengecewakan_ Kunikida?

Seniornya ini tahu tentang perjanjian tersebut. Ia enggan awalnya, tapi setelah melihat kesungguhan hati Atsushi, Kunikida menyetujui sesi latihan mereka sekali seminggu. Semua teknik bela diri yang dikuasainya ia berikan padanya sebagai bekal untuk pertarungan tak terelakkannya nanti.

Dan itu, lagi-lagi, membuat Atsushi _takut_. Ia takut jika semua ilmu tersebut menjadi sia-sia dan tak berguna dihadapan Akutagawa, kemudian dirinya akan mati begitu saja tanpa bisa membuktikan jika orang seperti Akutagawa sudah cukup kuat tanpa pengakuan dari seorang Dazai, dan diakhiri degan menjadi seorang pecundang yang terlalu berharap dapat mengubah dunia ke arah yang baik.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo bangun." Atsushi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak sadar telah melamun sejak tadi. Kunikida melanjutkan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu menunggumu bingung, bocah."

Atsushi mulai berdiri kembali sembari menepuk celana hitamnya yang terkena debu di sana-sini. "Maaf, Kunikida-_san_. Aku siap."

"Kalau begitu, maju lagi." Tak ada jeda sedetik setelah ucapan itu terlontar, Atsushi langsung menerjangnya sekali lagi. Kunikida menghindar ke kanan, tangannya menggenggam lengan Atsushi yang paling dekat darinya untuk dibanting ke belakang.

Itu merupakan teknik paling biasa yang dikeluarkan Kunikida saat Atsushi terlalu putus asa, pemuda setengah harimau itu buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tersebut untuk melesatkan tinju pada wajah Kunikida, namun sayang tangannya yang lain menangkisnya.

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran." Kunikida memerhatikannya dalam-dalam. "Terlalu impulsif dalam pertarungan jarak dekat adalah kesalahan besar. Kupikir kau tahu itu sejak dulu, bocah."

_[Mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan pria itu?]_

Atsushi melepaskan kontak mereka dengan berusaha melompat mundur. Kunikida menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menendang kakinya sehingga usahanya gagal dan Atsushi terjatuh ke bawah. Kunikida masih berdiri, tangannya membetulkan kacamata yang sedikit miring di wajahnya.

Napas terengah Atsushi mengisi keheningan mereka di sana. Sebuah ucapan yang terngiang di kepalanya barusan membuatnya sedikit lengah dan lagi-lagi gagal menyerang balik Kunikida. Sang detektif idealis itu memerhatikannya dari atas dengan mata tajamnya mengkonfrontasi mata penuh tanda tanya Atsushi.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kunikida melipat kedua tangannya sembari bertanya demikian. Kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah Atsushi, Kunikida menyadari hal tersebut kemudian memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Kau memang orang yang ceroboh, tapi gerakanmu barusan benar-benar yang paling ceroboh dari latihan biasanya."

"Ku-kurasa cuma karena hari ini panas." Atsushi mencari-cari alasan sembari memposisikan dirinya duduk. "Li-lihat! Mataharinya panas sekali dan kita sudah latihan dua jam, itulah yang membuatku ce—"

"Jangan bohong." Sebuah kerutan dapat terlihat di keningnya. "Di antara semuanya, kau yang paling tidak bisa bohong."

"Kunikida-_san_ juga, kok!"

"Jangan membantahku juga!" Kunikida meninggikan suaranya, merasa kesal karena pemuda ini justru menyerang balik ucapannya. "Benar-benar kau ini. Jika kau diliputi keraguan barang sedetik, **Akutagawa **pasti akan menyerangmu tanpa ampun. Seharusnya kau tahu itu lebih dari siapapun."

Mendengar nama musuhnya diucapkan Kunikida membuat Atsushi teringat beberapa pikiran di benaknya barusan. Sebuah ketakutan akan kekalahan, akan kematian, akan kekecewaan yang diberikan pria di depannya atas kerja keras yang sudah diberikannya.

Atsushi langsung menanggapi ucapannya agar tidak ketahuan. "Aku akan berhati-hati untuk selanjutnya. Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan, Kunikida-_san_?"

Ia berharap adanya anggukan atau suruhan untuk berdiri dari Kunikida, tapi yang didapatkannya justru Kunikida yang duduk di depannya. Atsushi ingin bertanya apa alasannya membuang waktu dengan duduk bersama dengannya di bawah rumput, tapi pria itu sudah memotongnya duluan. "Kau kepikiran _waktu _yang terus berjalan, kan?"

"Wa-waktu apa?"

"Kau bilang perjanjianmu dengan Akutagawa berlangsung selama enam bulan." Kunikida mengingat-ingat detil ceritanya. "Dan hari ini sudah menandakan lima bulan sejak pertama kali janji itu disepakati."

"Kunikida-_san _sudah mengajariku banyak hal, aku yakin itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkannya."

"Seberapa yakinkah kau?" sang detektif perfeksionis memelototi Atsushi. Matanya mencari-cari secercah kebohongan yang bersinar jelas di mata juniornya itu.

Walaupun Kunikida terkenal akan kejujurannya, Atsushi tahu betul dirinya tak ubahnya dengan pria tersebut. Mereka sama-sama terlalu menampakkan petunjuk di sana-sini kalau mereka itu sosok yang mudah terbaca.

Yang bisa dilakukan Atsushi sekarang hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebagai tanda kekalahan. "Aku percaya, kok."

Salah satu tangan Kunikida mendekati Atsushi. Pemuda harimau itu memejamkan matanya, takut-takut akan dipukul karena kelakuan bohongnya barusan, tapi tidak ada rasa sakit yang menderunya setelah tiga detik berlalu. Atsushi membuka sedikit matanya dan hal itu diketahui Kunikida yang langsung menyentil keningnya.

Rintihan sakit dikeluarkan Atsushi. "Ku-kunikida-_san_?"

"Kau tidak yakin semua usahamu bisa mengalahkannya." Kunikida mengembalikan tangannya ke posisi semula. "Apa itu karena aku tidak cukup?"

"Ti-tidak, Kunikida-_san_!" tentu saja Atsushi tidak berbohong kali ini. "Aku tidak meragukanmu, aku—"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku… takut akan kalah melawan Akutagawa meski aku sudah jadi kuat." Atsushi mengakuinya. "Aku yakin aku sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya berkat bantuan Kunikida-san, tapi bukankah di saat bersamaan Akutagawa juga menguatkan dirinya di sana?

"Bisa saja ia telah berubah menjadi _monster _yang lebih berbahaya dari yang dulu. Aku yang terlalu naïf pada perjanjian yang hanya berakhir jika diriku berhasil dikalahkan olehnya ini tidak menyadari bahwa Akutagawa bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau suruh untuk tidak melakukan hal jahat sementara lantas menjadi orang baik.

"Maka dari itu aku takut. Takut sekali jika semua pemberianmu ini menjadi sia-sia, Kunikida—"

Sebuah sentilan datang lagi dari Kunikida. Atsushi mengelus bagian keningnya yang sudah dua kali mendapat perlakuan serupa. Kunikida menghirup napasny a dalam-dalam dan membuangnya kuat-kuat. "Kau itu memang bocah yang sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi, ya."

_[Anak sepertimu lebih baik mati saja]_

"Kau… benar?" itu lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan daripada pernyataan. "_Dia_ juga sering bilang begitu padaku."

"Dia siapa?"

Atsushi menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun lagi tentang kepala panti dan seluruh kenyataan dibaliknya. Pria itu boleh mati dan lenyap dari bumi ini, meninggalkan Atsushi yang tertawa dan menangis di waktu bersamaan ketika berita tersebut mencapai telinga dan matanya, tapi ia tidak lagi ingin terikat dengannya. Membuka luka lama tentangnya pada orang lain, terutama Kunikida, merupakan hal yang ingin ia hindari selamanya.

Mulutnya yang tak kunjung menjawab dan wajahnya yang begitu kelabu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Kunikida. "Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf."

"Maksudku tadi bilang kau sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi itu adalah kau sangat_ bodoh_ karena tidak menyadari hal paling mendasar." Kunikida tidak berniat membuat suasana di sini sunyi senyap dengan kesedihan. "Kemampuan bertarung yang kuberikan padamu bukanlah suatu kontrak yang mengikatmu agar menang melawan Akutagawa.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk apapun. Suatu saat jika aku sudah tidak lagi bisa mengajarimu, kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai langkah perlindungan diri. Entah dari serangan Akutagawa atau orang lain. Waktu memang tidak bisa kembali, tapi aku yakin usahamu selama ini tidak sia-sia."

"Tapi dia—"

"Akutagawa mungkin juga bertambah kuat, tapi kau _tidak akan_ kalah darinya." Kunikida menekankan kata 'tidak akan' di sana. "Karena kau sudah mendapatkan banyak kekuatan bukan cuma dariku. Tanizaki, Kenji, Kyouka, Ranpo-_san_, Yosano-_sensei_, direktur, bahkan Dazai sekalipun, mereka semua juga memberimu banyak hal yang telah membentukmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

"Jadi jangan kalah dari Akutagawa. Jangan kalah dari dirimu sendiri." Anggukan diberikan Atsushi. "Karena jika kau sudah menang dari dirimu sendiri, kau pasti bisa membuktikan semua kekuatanmu pada anjing Port Mafia i— oi, kau—"

Kunikida merasa adanya _de javu_ pada keadaan saat ini. Dirinya yang sedang sibuk menjelaskan berbagai hal padanya dan terhenti tiba-tiba karena orang di depannya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Atsushi menangis, tepat di depannya, dengan wajah sangat memalukan.

"Ku-kunikida-_san_." Suaranya terisak. Atsushi menyeka matanya dengan tangan. "Maaf, aku—"

"Kau selalu menangis kalau dihadapanku, ya." Kunikida menyerahkan tisu yang ia simpan dibalik _vest _padanya. "Jangan berhati lemah begitu."

"Habisnya Kunikida-_san_ bilang semua orang memberikanku kekuatan. I-itu membuatku seperti diberi hutang lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan."

Apa yang dia bicarakan? Kunikida tidak habis pikir jalan pikiran pemuda ini tentang hutang bertambah. Semua orang di agensi menyetujui rekrutmennya, menyambutnya, mengajarinya banyak hal, dan...

_Menerimanya._

"Kau lupa atau bagaimana? Sejak kau memasuki agensi ini, semua orang di dalamnya akan saling menguatkan. Ini bukanlah bentuk hutang dan permintaan timbal balik, ini semua murni karena kita adalah sesama rekan kerja yang punya tujuan yang sama; melindungi Yokohama."

"Menguatkan?"

"Menguatkan. Membantu. Menerima." Kunikida menanggap semuanya sama. "Kau sudah bukan lagi anak baru, jadi camkan ucapan itu baik-baik dan berhenti meragukan semua orang." _Dan dirimu sendiri._

Atsushi merasa bebannya berkurang sedikit. Ia memang masih takut akan prospek sebulan ke depan, takut akan pertemuannya dengan Akutagawa yang jangan-jangan tidak menghasilkan perubahan ke arah yang baik bagi sang mafia, takut akan kegagalan terbesarnya. Tapi ucapan Kunikida barusan mengingatkan Atsushi bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri, mereka—orang-orang agensi—akan selalu ada saat dirinya terlalu cemas , selalu siap menyambut apabila dirinya terlalu takut melangkah. Mereka selalu siap menunggu Atsushi, dengan tangan terbuka, agar keraguan yang menghantuinya lenyap begitu saja.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat dicintai Atsushi, dan mungkin hal itulah yang tidak terlihat dalam kacamatanya ketika dirinya dihantui pikiran Akutagawa akan mengalahkannya.

"Terima kasih, Kunikida-_san_." Atsushi memberikannya senyum paling tulus sembari berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Jika latihannya mau dilanjutkan lagi, aku sudah siap."

**Terima kasih, Kunikida-**_**san**_**.**

"Sa-sama-sama." Kunikida gelagapan, ia lengah karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat ucapan terima kasih darinya setulus itu. Ia juga ikut berdiri namun tubuhnya berbalik tidak menghadap Atsushi. "Latihan hari ini cukup sampai sini saja."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku malas mengajari orang cengeng sepertimu."

"Kunikida-_san_!" Atsushi menghampiri Kunikida, tapi sayang seniornya itu langsung berjalan meninggalkannya. "Ja-jangan memanggilku begitu."

"Tapi kau memang menangis tadi."

"Ta-tapi itu—" _aku terharu, tahu._ "Ya-yang penting jangan bilang ke yang lain, ya? Terutama Dazai-_san_."

"Hm, bagaimana, ya?"

"Ku-kumohon, Kunikida-_sama_!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tempat latihan mereka menuju gedung agensi. Latihan mereka memang tidak menghasilkan hal signifikan dari segi pertarungan, tapi Kunikida pikir hal tersebut tidak berarti daripada obrolan mereka barusan.

Memang ada yang aneh pada anak ini. Rasanya tidak ada habisnya ia memberikan kejutan bagi hari-hari (yang seharusnya) teratur Kunikida. Meski Atsushi sering memberi semangat padanya, pada akhirnya ia masih seorang bocah yang berada di persimpangan jalan. Kakinya memang mengarah pada jalur bernama 'kebaikan', tapi keraguan dan ketakutan akan masa lalu yang pernah dirasakannya bisa saja menariknya pergi ke jalan bernama 'keputusasaan'.

Kunikida bisa saja memasang wajah tidak peduli seperti saat Tanizaki mencemaskan dirinya yang diculik Port Mafia dan menjalani rutinitas sempurna miliknya, tapi takdir yang berjalan sampai sekarang ini selalu berkata lain. Kunikida datang menyelamatkannya, membawanya ke dokter Yosano, dan saat ini dirinya terus memberikan pemuda tersebut dukungan dan bekal pembelajaran yang berguna baginya dan orang lain di sekitarnya.

Ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan semuanya terbentuk begini. Agensi Detektif Bersenjata adalah sumber utamanya. Dengan menjadi bagian di dalamnya, Kunikida telah belajar menjadi manusia yang peduli pada hal lain selain idealnya. Ia memang benci ketidakteraturan orang-orang di sana, tapi ia juga paham bahwa ada beberapa hal yang dapat ditoleransi dari kekacauan yang dibuat mereka semua. Walaupun Dazai sebegitu mengesalkannya, Kunikida masih tetap menganggapnya partner dan menjalankan misi bersamanya. Walaupun Ranpo sebegitu keras kepalanya, ia tetap mengikuti apa katanya karena tahu sang detektif terjenius itu adalah akar dari organisasi ini. Semua ia terus jalani dan pahami, dan Kunikida mengakui bahwa mereka semua adalah orang berharga miliknya juga.

Maka dari itu, Kunikida akan membantu bocah yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini, karena ia juga merupakan orang berharga miliknya.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Sudah saya duga saya bakal ngaret. Gak, bukan karna gaada ide (itu juga termasuk sih), tapi RL saya ugh. . . lagi ada aja urusan yang ngeganggu buat fic rarepair event ini + ngerjain event bungotales ;w; tapi seenggaknya saya masih sanggup lanjut day 3 berarti mungkin ini bisa sedikit disyukuri (?)

Jadi ini fic 'sedikit' terasa sequel dari fic KuniAtsu saya sebelumnya, Caring For Healing This Almost Shattered Ideals. Mereka ini ya- saya sebenernya dari sejak Kunikida ngerjain Atsushi gegara dia nangis/pas dia dateng nyelametin Atsushi, terus blm lagi pas skrng dia ngelatih Atsushi biar jadi lebih kuat- rasanya peran mentor Atsushi itu lebih ke Kunikida daripada Dazai adbahbshbshf

Saya suka dua orang ini saling support. Rasanya hobi jahanam saya buat angst kaya ada yg mati atau ada yang sakit hati tuh ilang gitu aja, saya bener2 pure pengen KuniAtsu bahagia udah itu tok. Mereka karakter2 yang berhak bahagia dan jangan sampe ada tangan2 jahat yang buat mereka sakit-

(tapi saya udah buat sedikit angst KuniAtsu sih)

Yah, pokoknya makasih udah baca fic saya. Semoga tertarik menjelajah ship rare2 macam ini. Kalau berkenan bisa ditunggu day 4. NAH DI DAY 4 INI NIH SAYA HARAP SAYA BISA BUAT SHIP RARE FAV SAYA.

Oke segitu dulu. Makasih (sekali lagi) udah baca, semoga terhibur!


End file.
